


Entangled

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-15
Updated: 1998-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch a movie, drink some Coca-Cola, go to sleep. 429 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

"What are you doing here, Scully?"

Dana pushed past Mulder, her arms around a brown paper bag.

"My cable quit."

She passed the television in the very much lived in living room, and dumped the bag on Mulder's perfectly made bed. A bag of chips and several cans of Coca-Cola fell out.

She continued, "I still don't understand why you can get cable in here and not in your living room, which, by the way, is particularly raunchy today."

Mulder rested his hand on the doorpost and asked, "So, why are you here, besides to criticize my living habits?"

"Well, like I said, my cable went out and I really wanted to watch this movie, it's Saturday night, I was lonely, and you are obviously alone, so..."

He smiled and said, "What's the movie about?" He crossed to the bed and sat down, grabbing one of the cans of soda.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you. You'll like it. It suits your twisted humor. It's directed by Tim Burton, with music by Danny Elfman."

"I thought you hadn't seen this movie."

"I haven't. I just--"

"Know the plot," he finished. "Yeah, I know you, Miss collects TV Guides."

"Everybody has to have a hobby. It's coming on, quiet."

"Do me a favor, Scully. Don't wake me if I fall asleep."

"Fine."

They settled back to watch the movie. Scully sat back against the headboard, remote close by. Mulder rested on his elbows, lying on his stomach, until that position grew uncomfortable and he joined Scully at the top of the bed. For a while he watched the movie, but his eyelids kept wanting to glue themselves to his eyes, so he finally gave up and went to sleep.

Scully glanced over at him and smiled. She reached for the remote and turned the volume down a notch. When the movie was over she continued watching until she too fell asleep.

Sunlight streamed in through the slats in the window blinds. Scully squinted and groaned grumpily, then froze. Several firefly thoughts flickered through her mind--where am I, I wish this light would get out of my face, my back hurts. Then realization struck and she was wide-awake and entangled.

She glanced up and across into Mulder's face, seeing the most peaceful face he'd ever had. His arms were around her, and somehow, her legs were in between his. Her heart pounding, Scully disentangled herself gently from Mulder's encompassing limbs. He slept like the dead.

Once loose, she looked down at him and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Mulder."

End.


End file.
